A Treasured Memory
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Takano remembers his White Day with Onodera Ritsu from ten years ago. Fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi because fangirls' hearts would go extreme doki-doki.

Enjoy!

* * *

Saga Masamune let out a long breath, his mind quieting of all cluttered thoughts and responsibilities that he really couldn't handle at the moment. Resting his cheek on a hand, he read the book in front of him silently and didn't even look up when the doors to the library opened and closed. This world that the author—Usami Akihiko—created was so…fascinating, and it allowed Masamune to escape his own dreary and wretched life into one where everything worked out, where everything was just so much more favorable, where he didn't have to worry about what his too-busy parents were doing or whether or not they would even care where he was right now.

He glanced up when someone else took a hesitant seat next to him at the table, noting with mild surprise an extremely nervous Oda Ritsu wriggling in his chair, hands clasped tightly in his lap. With another exhale, Masamune went back to reading his book, pretending not to notice when Ritsu dug into his bag for…something and took it out, clenching it between his shaking hands.

"A-ah, Saga-senpai?" Ritsu asked and blushed deeply, sounding much too loud in the quiet library.

Masamune directed his eyes off the page and onto where Ritsu was still fidgeting next to him. _What's he got there in his hands?_ He wondered idly.

Ritsu thrust something towards Masamune quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and turning even redder than before. "H-here! This is for you, sen-senpai. For Valentine's Day."

Thoroughly shocked, he took the gift from Ritsu's trembling fingers, turning it around and smiling to himself when he saw it was a simple white bookmark that said _Saga Masamune_ on it. Really, could Ritsu get any cheesier…or cuter? Masamune looked back to where Ritsu was still sitting there, but now he was wringing his hands forcefully enough that they almost turned white and his gaze was to the ground, but the older boy could still see how Ritsu's cheeks were that peculiar shade of crimson.

Setting the bookmark down, Masamune slid his hands over Ritsu's, which made the other look up, worried. "S-saga-senpai? Did you not like it? Ah! S—"

Before Ritsu could say anything else, Masamune pressed his lips against those pale pink ones in a soft kiss, marveling at the way his heart could flutter like this with just a simple touch from Ritsu. Well…he supposed that was what being in love was like. Yes…Masamune was in love. It was more certain now. Ritsu's lips stayed unfailingly closed, so Masamune pulled away slowly, loving how Ritsu leaned towards him again as if asking for another kiss but snatching his own hands back when he realized what he was doing.

Ritsu stood up suddenly, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go now, Saga-senpai! I'm really sorry! I eh…" Trailing off, Ritsu could only bow deeply before scurrying out of the library, not even waiting for Masamune's reply.

Masamune blinked, slightly startled, but let a small smile reach his lips. He stood up with the bookmark and walked over to the open window, where he could see Ritsu hurrying off down the pavement, looking back once to smile at Masamune with an adorable blush and a shy wave goodbye. Masamune stood there for a long time, clutching the bookmark in his hands and his heart racing in his chest, book long forgotten on the table.

Next White Day, Masamune would definitely get something for his little kouhai.

* * *

Takano Masamune, now 27 years old, jerked up in his office chair when he felt the familiar weight of a magazine hitting his head and Onodera Ritsu glaring at him from his work station. Letting out a sigh, he gazed at the old bookmark sitting on his unfinished book, remembering with a nostalgic smile holidays of long years past, when he had just fallen in love with the one who had so suddenly stolen his heart.

* * *

A/N: I just realized after re-reading this again and editing it that I honestly have no idea when they dated in high school, so I don't even know if this whole Valentine's and White Day stuff is accurate. Hope you guys enjoyed reading anyways!

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
